Overwatch: Endgame
by robotwarrior16
Summary: When word of Overwatch's reformation comes to the surface, Talon's leader is determined to put and end to the Organization and it's members once and for all. The events that follow, show this man's unknown hatred to the organization. Will Overwatch win their biggest battle yet and will they get some new recruits to help them stop this threat? What do you say, are you with us?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- New Beginnings**

It had been a whole year since Winston initiated the Overwatch agent recall and over time the once torn apart organization was beginning to come together. With many agents both new and old, the organization began to grow as more people began to join their fight against _Talon_ and the criminal empires of the world. Old agents included Jack Morrison, Ana Amari, Reinhardt, and Torbjorn which were 4 of the 6 original founders of Overwatch. Others included Genji, Mercy, Lucio, McCree and other entering agents.

The Overwatch agency was still not approved for re-establishment by the UN so they were to blame if anything happened as a result of their actions. For the time being, Winston was acting-leader of the agency. He kept tabs on all Talon activity and sent agents where necessary.

Winston was currently in his lab overviewing Talon strike patterns. Their attacks were becoming rarer. Winston scratched his chin as he observed his computer screen more thoroughly.

"This doesn't make sense. Why are their attacks becoming more rare? Talon is usually more active." Said Winston to no one in particular.

Winston opened up a map of the world and scrolled through the location of Talon attacks over the last few weeks. In just two days, the attacks went from 30 to 5 in the whole world. In a way Winston was relieved but he was also worried. He went over to a chalkboard and wrote down the locations of the attacks and recorded anything he could about the location. He then sat and pondered this in his head.

"Something is wrong. They must be planning something big." Said Winston

His alone time was interrupted when he heard a sound and suddenly an old friend appeared behind him as he was writing.

"Whatcha doin' luv? Talkin to yourself again aye?" said Tracer as she popped out behind Winston, scaring him and causing him to accidently draw a line across the board.

"Lena!? What did I tell you about sneaking up on me while I'm working?"

"Oops! Sorry luv. Just wanted to check up on ya. You've seemed stressed lately and I felt some company would do you good." replied Lena

Winston sighed and turned around to look back at the hologram of the globe with Talon strike locations.

"Thanks Lena but I'm stressed for the right reasons." Said Winston

Tracer walked next to Winston and looked at the globe with a serious look and her finger placed on her chin as she observed the hologram.

"Talon's attack rate has diminished greatly over two days and I find it to be concerning." Said Winston.

Lena looked at Winston with a confused look "Isn't that a good thing? Less strikes means less danger, less danger means less stress. Right?" asked Lena

"In some circumstances yes. But this is highly unusual for them." said Winston as he took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Lena looked down in thought for a moment before standing up straight and smiled.

"Well then we just got to keep our eyes open for any strange activity…" started Lena before Blinking to an unknown location and coming back to Winston as she handed him a jar of peanut butter. Winston eyed it curiously for a moment before looking back at Lena.

"Til' then, take a break. See ya luv" said Lena in her happy tone before walking out of Winston's lab.

Winston smiled in the direction Lena left and looked down at the peanut butter. He decided a few minutes might do him some good. He went upstairs and sat down in his tire before grabbing a banana and proceeding to open the peanut butter jar with his mouth. He spat the lid in the still growing pile and proceeded to eat his favorite snack.

Winston didn't notice that behind him the projection of the globe with Talon strikes had changed. Red dots signaled the sights of current Talon attacks and blue signified Overwatch troops in a matter of moments, all the blue dots disappeared.

 **Gibraltar Mess Hall-11:30am**

In the mess hall, Overwatch agents were eating breakfast and chatting amongst each other. Many of which had started to become close friends and acquaintances. Solder: 76 entered the mess hall, grabbed a tray of food and then proceeded to retreat to his quarters. He enjoyed his alone time, especially considering no one knew he was really Commander Morrison under his mask. Reinhardt was in a corner table with some of the new soldiers and was making them laugh along with some of his hilarious jokes. Pharah and her mother Ana Amari were in the opposite corner talking. The mother and daughter didn't even remember they had gotten food because they were too busy catching up with some much lost family time.

All the tables had more than one occupant, except for one. Genji was sitting on a lone chair in the corner sharpening his secondary sword with his eye mask off. His vision was very sensitive due to the damage he sustained in the fight with his brother years ago. However, it gave him pleasure using his own eyes from time to time.

"Genji." Asked a female voice.

Genji looked up at a female dressed in white, but his eyes were sensitive to light so he put his eye mask back on to concentrate on the figure better. It was then revealed to him to be Mercy.

"Oh. Good morning Angela He said."

"Too you as well. Sharpening your blade yet again I see." Said Mercy as she observed the blade for a moment.

Genji held up the blade to show her "Always sharp, always ready." He said before proceeding to sheath it. Angela took a seat next to him and took out a tool with a needle at the end of it. She then looked at Genji who sighed and said "That time again I see." Genji turned his back to Angela and leaned forward as she proceeded to take the back plate of his armor off to reveal a system of wires, tubes, and other robotic parts on Genji's back. Only a small portion of his back had actual human skin. There was a hole in Genji's back the Mercy stuck the tip through and the device looked like it was extracting data.

"Yeah. But it's only once a week. Always have to run this system check to make sure you're working properly. Like you said 'Always sharp, always ready." Quoted Angela.

Genji gave a slight chuckle under the mask "Words to live by."

Mercy smiled as she pulled the device out of Genji and connected it to a laptop she had on hand. She reviewed the data from the system check and it looked like all of Genji's human functions were running properly. The was some minor mechanical issues with the right arm that wasn't allowing it to operate at full capacity but other than that Genji was fully functional. Angela spaced out, losing her smile and thought about something she heard earlier today. Genji noticed Angela was silent and looked at her and asked "is everything ok?"

Angela snapped out of her trance and looked at Genji before looking back at her laptop and quickly closed it.

"Everything's fine. Just some minor mechanical issues with your right arm. I can fix it here really quick."

Genji turned back around as Angela began to repair the systems for the right silence. Genji heard Angela slow down and sigh for a moment before continuing.

"Are you sure?" asked Genji

"Yes it's fine. Just, being thorough." Replied Angela.

"I meant with you." Said Genji as he turned his head slightly to see her behind him.

Angela put on her best fake smile as she continued to work.

"I sense you are stressed. Take it from me, it is not wise to hide ones emotions inside."

Angela stopped working on Genji and sighed.

"It's not my emotions I'm worried about."

Genji knew this was about him and he wanted to know what it was. Not just to give himself closure, but help Angela ease her stress. "What is it?" he asked

Angela sighed in defeat as she knew Genji would find out on his own soon enough anyway. "You remember when you went to Hanamura to confront your brother Hanzo?" she asked in a hesitant tone. "Yes. What of it? Has something happened to him?" asked Genji curiously.

"Yes. I overheard some soldiers in communications speak of a new batch of recruits that are en-route to Gibraltar and they are going to be arriving tomorrow. But…"

"But what?" asked Genji looking back at Mercy.

"Hanzo is one of them. Genji, your brother is coming here. He joined Overwatch." She said slowly, trying to break the news to Genji since his brother was a sensitive subject.

Genji was silent as he faced straight ahead once more and leaned his head down in thought. Angela finished her work on Genji's arm and put the back plate of his armor back on. As soon as she did, Genji stood up, his back still to Mercy.

"I Know you and Hanzo haven't been on good terms ever since he did…this, to you." said mercy gesturing to Genji.

Genji turned to Mercy and said "I have come to terms with what happened to me. I cannot let my past with him consume my better judgment. I must face him and try to repair the bond we lost. I only fear he has not yet forgiven himself for what he did." Said Genji as he turned to face mercy.

"Maybe he is trying to repair your bond as well. If he is coming here then maybe he is trying to make amends." Replied Mercy reassuringly.

"That May be. I must be off now. I need to prepare myself to face him once more, thank you Angela."

Genji gave a slight bow before turning to exit the mess hall, leaving Mercy alone. "Good Luck." She said before standing to go back to her table.

 **Gibraltar-Soldier: 76's room (12:00am)**

Morrison entered his room which was rather vague of any decoration and very organized with his pulse rifle on his bed. He placed his lunch on his desk and took off his mask, revealing his slightly wrinkled skin and the scar over his face. He placed the mask on his desk and held up a picture of all the Overwatch agents from 'the good old days' and slightly smiled. He placed the picture down and said in a hushed tone "We're coming back together."

Morrison turned back to his food and began eating as he noticed a drop ship out his window flying towards Watchpoint: Gibraltar. The ship was smoking from behind and he noticed the left thruster was struggling to stay on, not to mention the heavy battle damage on the ship. His eyes widened as he said "Shit!" Morrison quickly put his mask back on and grabbed the pulse rifle from his bed before running out his door to the landing pad.

When Morrison got outside he noticed the crowd of Overwatch agents and soldiers around the landing pad, pointing at the drop ship and talking in panicked voices all around. Mercy, Lucio, Reinhardt, Ana, and Torbjorn were in the front of the crowd observing the ship struggle to make its way to the landing pad. Morrison ran to where they were and asked "What happened?" "Not sure, I just saw the ship and made my way outside as soon as I saw it." Said Reinhardt.

"Let's just hope it lands safely." Said Torbjon. Genji, Winston, and Tracer had just ran outside and saw the drop ship approaching. The left thruster suddenly exploded, making the agents and soldiers gasp at the sight. Morrison noticed the ship begin to pick up speed. It was clear it was going to make a severe impact with the ground. He turned around and yelled "Everyone take cover! She's coming in too hot!" With that everyone began to run away from the landing platform as the ship came in. Genji noticed Mercy was running in front of the ship as fast as she could and he knew she was going to get hit. "Angela!" yelled Genji as he ran towards her. He wrapped her in his arms and pushed her out of the way as the ship made ground impact. Genji got on top of Angela to shield her from any debris. Winston did what Genji did, he shielded Tracer and a few other agents from the ship's debris as it skidded across the ground, making rocks and dirt tumble around as it created smoke and dust all around. The rest of the agents and soldiers ducked behind objects around the landing pads with their hands over their heads.

The drop ship slammed into a rock wall as it jerked to a stop. Once the dust cleared, everyone saw the severely damaged drop ship, with fire coming from different areas and a cloud of smoke creating above it. Many people coughed as a result of the dust around them. Angela opened her eyes to see Genji on top of her. "Thanks." She said. Genji got off of her and offered her a hand to pull her up "now we're even." He said in a humorous tone as he pulled her up.

Morrison looked up from his cover and looked at the drop ship. He saw a dark figure slowly come out of the ship. He aimed his pulse rifle at it in case it was a threat. Winston and the other agents looked at the same figure, ready to fight. "Come out!" ordered Morrison as some of the other soldiers and agents were ready to fight the unknown figure.

The dark figure limped forward, holding the edge of the ship with one hand and his side with the other. The figure was revealed to be an Overwatch soldier. He was wearing the signature Overwatch armor which was dented and scratched with deep gashes in a few locations. There was blood all around the armor, specifically emanating from the gashes and stab wounds. There was dust on his armor and his helmet was dented with one side of his visor cracked. His mouth and nose were revealed but they had scratches and blood was coming from his nose. He limped to the entrance of the ship and began to cough.

Everyone quickly put down their guard and ran to the wounded soldier. Morrison was closest as he saw the soldier attempt to come off the ship but stagger and fall forward, landing on his chest and started to cough again. Morrison dropped his pulse rifle and slowly turned over the soldier "Soldier, what happened!?" he asked. Mercy came to the soldier and began to heal what she could as he spoke to Morrison.

"My squad and I * _cough_ * we were attacked _*cough*_." He said weakly

"By who?" asked Morrison

" _*cough*_ …Talon." He said.

Winston and the others were not surprised by another talon attack but this one seemed the most strange for some reason. Mercy was having a hard time healing the severely wounded soldier but was determined to not let him die.

"How did this happen?" asked Winston as he came up behind Morrison.

"There _*cough*_ …there were only 20 soldiers. We knew we could take them _*cough*_ until re-enforcements arrived."

"Why didn't you call for support?" asked Morrison

"We tried _*cough**cough*_ our communications were being jammed. Then a Talon agent not like the others showed up with the reinforcements. He _*cough*_ he told his soldiers to stand down and when they did…He attacked."

The Agents and other soldiers looked shocked as they came around the injured soldier. Winston noticed and said "not so close, give him some room!" ordered Winston, holding his arm up to stop them from surrounding the man. The soldiers and other agents did as they were told and took only a few steps back so they could hear.

"Who?" asked Morrison

"…Talon's leader."

The agents and soldiers gasped. There was never a confirmed report of Talon's leader in any of their attacks. Now was the first time they were hearing of it and they were honestly frightened. Mercy was making progress in healing the soldier's more severe wounds on his torso.

"H-he fought at an inhuman speed and took out my whole squad in a matter of seconds with some kind of blades on his forearms. I only got a glimpse of him before he got to me too. _*cough*_ he acted more brutal towards me and took his time injuring me. My vision was blurry when I heard him say _'I'm sending you as a message. Tell them…Talon is coming to finish them off.'_

The words of the leader freaked out everyone, including Morrison. The agents and soldiers began to discuss amongst themselves about the danger they were in. Morrison looked at Mercy who had healed the soldier enough to keep him sustained enough to bring him to the med bay. Morrison looked at some soldiers and asked "I need volunteers to get him back to the med bay." Five soldiers stepped forward and brought over a stretcher to carry the soldier back to the med bay. Mercy followed them and the soldiers left the Overwatch agents to converse amongst themselves.

"If Talon is planning a major attack on us then they are going to hit us with everything they got." Said Morrison.

"I should have seen this coming. I knew the attacks were becoming rare. If only I let them know then maybe I could have prevented our soldiers deaths." Said Winston regretfully.

Tracer put a comforting hand on Winston's shoulder and said "Don't blame yourself luv. There's no way you could've known."

"Perhaps Talon heard of our reformation and is more determined than ever to take us down for good. Their actions have been mainly stealing advanced weaponry and hunting down former agents. If they are truly coming to finish us then we must begin preparing since now." Suggested Genji

"Agreed" started Morrison "Winston, keep an eye out for any Talon activity in our area." Winston nodded "As for the rest of us, we'll need to take shifts patrolling around the base in case they manage to jam our signal. Lena, McCree, and I will take the first watch. I'll inform the rest of you when it is your turn. But everyone be ready to fight when the time comes."

The rest of the agents went back to their daily routine until it was their turn to patrol.

 **Talon headquarters-unknown location (8:30pm)**

There was a large dark room with monitors on both sides and a center table that had a projection of earth on it, similar to Winston's. Talon's soldiers were around the table and in front of them on one side of the table was, Reaper, Widowmaker, and Sombra; Talon's highest ranking agents. They stood silently as a dark figure talked to them from the shadows. The only thing seen was an outline of his body and on his helmet was a glowing red 'T' which must have been his visor. A deep voice echoed in the room as he said to his agents

"Glad you could all join me. In exactly 3 days, we are going to attack Overwatch's base in Gibraltar and eliminate the remaining Overwatch agents once and for all."

"And Morrison?" asked reaper.

Talon turned to Reaper and said "We'll save him for you. Given your past it only makes sense to give you the honor of killing him. Just don't screw it up." Said Talon sternly.

Talon looked to Widowmaker and said "when we attack, you get the high ground and take out as many people as you can." Widowmaker nodded.

Last was Sombra. "Sombra, you are our key to getting inside. You especially better not mess up or I'll have your head."

Sombra gulped in fear and nodded slowly. Talon looked at everyone in the room and said "Prepare everything and everyone. When we attack, I want all our weapons and soldiers ready. Overwatch won't know what hit them."

 **Fade to Black…**

 _ **AN: This is the first chapter of my first Overwatch fanfiction. I have to say, I deeply enjoy the game and the unique characters that are involved in it. I thought it was time to make a tribute to Blizzard's first First Person Shooter. I have spent countless hours on Wikipedia looking up all the characters backstories and am hoping to make my fic as accurate as possible in terms of their unique personalities.**_

 _ **Stay tuned for the next chapter because a lot is about to happen**_ _;D_

 _ **I read all my comments, so if anyone has suggestions or just want to leave a review then please feel free too. Or if you want feel free to PM me.**_


	2. Preparing for War

**AN: Hello everyone. I just wanted to let you know I re-uploaded this chapter because someone pointed out (Rather rudely I might add) that Soldier: 76 is actually named JACK Morrison and not John Morrison. Anyway I fixed that and changed John to Jack.**

 **I play Overwatch a lot but am still reading the backstories and bios of these characters so forgive me if I mistaken some of their names. I was reading up on wikipedia and it said his name was John 'Jack' Morrison then i figured out it was just Jack. Just wanted to point that out, Hope you still enjoyed reading though ;)**

 **P.S.- I read everones commens and i'm glad you are enjoying the story so far. I just use spell/ grammer check on Microsoft Word so if you could PM me and recommend a good editor then I would really appreciate it.**

It was the next day and as the sun rose, Tracer, McCree, and Soldier: 76 had switched shifts with Genji, Reinhardt, and Pharah. Genji was sitting on the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean as he meditated, waiting for something to happen. It was a trick Zenyatta taught him. The trick was to stay silent, become one with your surroundings, and above all, concentrate to achieve peace.

Genji had been waiting silently while Reinhardt patrolled on the other end of Watchpoint: Gibraltar and Pharah flew above keeping an eye for anything unusual. Mercy had walked up behind Genji and he acknowledged her before she could even speak. "Good morning Angela. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" asked Genji without moving from his meditation position.

"The dropship with Hanzo is almost here. I thought you should know." Said Mercy.

"Thanks for letting me know. I will meet with him after my shift." said Genji

"I thought I could cover for you while you see him." Said Mercy

"Are you sure?" asked Genji

"Of course." Mercy looked at the time and said "you better hurry, the dropship arrives in 5 minutes."

Genji stood up and began to walk in the direction the dropship was going to land. Before he left he put a hand on Angela's shoulder and said "Thank you again." Before leaving Angela to cover for him.

At the drop point Genji saw the ship begin to land and as soon as it did he walked a little closer to it while still maintaining a distance from the entrance of it. The doors to the ship slid open as soldiers began to come out with duffle bags and other equipment. Out of the corner of the ship Genji saw Hanzo slowly come off the ship. He wore the same attire he had on when they last encountered one-another in Hanamura.

As soon as Hanzo saw Genji, his eyes widened at seeing his brother once more. After finding out what Genji had become as a result of his actions, Hanzo couldn't even face him without feeling hatred towards himself. Hanzo looked at Genji a few more seconds before closing his eyes and leaning his head down as he began to follow the other soldiers to their new quarters. Genji sighed and turned around to go back to his position. He was sure Mercy was going to ask what made him come back so quick and he was going to tell her the truth… 'Hanzo still hasn't forgiven himself for what he did.'

 **Training building-Target Range (10:15 am)**

Soldier: 76 wasn't going to take any chances when Talon attacked so he was training his soldiers as much as possible to make sure they, along with the new recruits, were combat ready for an unexpected attack by Talon.

"Aim down the sights and make sure you hit your mark, or their soldiers will take you out! There is one objective when Talon gets here…Fight!" he said.

Ana had come into the target range to give 76 and update on their new sniper soldiers' training. "How are the new recruits doing?" he asked. Ana shrugged and replied "They still need some work, but they are managing. I guess the thought of fighting Talon right away without any formal training is getting to them."

"I suppose it is pretty stressful for their first life or death mission, but we have no choice. We'll need all the soldiers we can get. It's not like the old days when we were able to take out our enemies with hardly any help from our troops." Said Morrison

"Yes, it has been a while. We're not young fighters anymore like them, but if experience counts for anything these days,we definitely still have a lot to offer." Replied Ana as she observed the soldiers shooting targets with their rifles.

"Not to mention we can still pack a hell of a punch when the time calls for it." Said Morrison as he gestured with his fists to make his point.

"That we can Jack." Said Ana as she patted Morrison's shoulder. "So how are your recruits doing?" she asked.

Morrison looked at the troops and saw most of them were hitting the targets dead center. "They're excelling greatly at firearms training but close combat might still need a little work. Some of them can't last more than two seconds without getting taken out.

"Don't work them too hard Jack. Remember even a young soldier needs his rest." Said Ana

"Yes, but under dangerous circumstances relaxing is what gets you killed." replied Morrison as he continues looking at the troops.

"That may be. But remember Jack, you always brought out the best in people. It's why they made you commander in the first place." Said Ana

"People change Ana." Replied Morrison

"People don't change Morrison, They only develop." Said Ana before turning around and walking out the door, leaving Morrison to continue the training. All the while he thought about Ana's words and deep down he knew she was right.

 **Winston's Lab (10:45am)**

Winston was sitting in his lab working on his shield generator and keeping a close eye on the projection of earth for any new Talon activity. For the moment there was absolutely no talon activity whatsoever. Winston worked in silence until he saw Tracer come into his lab. Winston looked at her with a smile and she returned it.

"Good morning Lena, How are you doing?" asked Winston.

"Just dandy luv! I'm alert and ready to fight when the attack starts!" said Lena in her usual bubbly personality as she pretended to shoot objects with her fingers. Winston smiled and returned to his work.

"How 'bout you? Any new Talon strikes lately?" she asked.

"All quiet so far. I'll let everyone know as soon as I see anything." Replied Winston

"Good to hear." Started Lena as she walked and leaned on Winston's desk. "What you working on now big guy?" she asked curiously.

"Trying to perfect my shield generators. When Talon makes their final strike we'll need them." stated Winston

"Let's hope the new troops are ready for combat by the time that happens." Said Lena.

"Indeed. Care to help me out a bit since you're here?" asked Winston

"Sure thing! What ya need luv?"

"I need you to go get me these extra parts from Torbjorn. They are to stabilize the shield generator." Said Winston as he handed Lena a clipboard with the list of supplies he needed.

"Got it! Back in a bit!" said Lena as she blinked out of the room. Winston was left sitting alone in his lab once more and continued his work in solitude. _"Let's hope these work"_ thought Winston as he tinkered with the object in front of him.

 **Hanzo's Room (1:30pm)**

Genji was going to originally give Hanzo some space to think over what he was going to say. However, after a rather convincing argument from Mercy, Genji decided it would be best for both of them to discuss matters as soon as possible. Genji arrived at Hanzo's room and he saw his door was left open. The room was a decent size and he noticed Hanzo kneeling by the wall, unpacking his weapons and clothes. Genji sighed and spoke up to make his presence known.

"Hanzo." Said Genji

Hanzo's eyes widened as he got up and quickly turned around. "Genji?" he asked.

"Yes brother. It is I." replied Genji as he walked in.

Hanzo's legs suddenly became weak but he caught himself as he leaned on his bed. "I…I apologize for not greeting you properly when I arrived. It's just…" Hanzo was cut off when Genji raised his hand and silenced him.

"I know. You still don't forgive yourself for what you have done." Said Genji

Hanzo sighed and turned around leaning on the wall with his arm over his head and the other at his side.

"How can I? I wronged you in the highest degree possible. You were my brother and I cursed you to a fate worse than death." Said Hanzo in a regretful manner.

"I already said I have forgiven you and have accepted what I am." Said Genji stepping closer until Hanzo snapped at him and turned around quickly.

"But I have not!" he yelled "How can I ever forgive myself knowing that I turned you into a machine. Knowing that I have put you in a living hell! Knowing that as a result of my actions you can no longer feel anything you touch or taste anything you eat. You have become more man than machine and I am the one to blame!" Hanzo slammed the wall as Genji stood there in silence. Under his mask, Genji was clearly surprised by his brother's outburst.

"You carry a heavy burden with you Hanzo. One heavier than me. I may appear more machine but a human heart still beats inside me."

"That may be, but your body is all metal now because of me. I was wrong Brother… I am the fool. I wish it was you who had won the battle years ago instead of me. You were right to leave the clan, and it took me trying to kill you to see the evil that was truly in it."

"Brother…"started Genji as he reached for Hanzo but stopped when he said his next words.

"I am the one who truly deserves to be a machine. If I could change the past, I would make sure you were safe and I was the one who was destroyed. My purpose in life was never as justified as yours. You save lives…and I took them. Now I realize that even with a mechanical body…"

Hanzo grabbed his bow and slung it over his shoulders he stood at the door for a moment and looked back at Genji who stood silent.

"You are more human than I will ever be." He said before leaving the room.

Genji was left speechless as he heard that his brother Hanzo was willing to trade places with him if it meant he could be the one to live a normal life and Hanzo would be the machine. Genji had to admit he was touched. He turned around to the opened duffle bag in Hanzo's room. Genji pulled out a picture of the two when they were younger **(In the picture Hanzo and Genji look like the 'young Genji' and 'young Hanzo' skins from the game)** The picture showed the two brothers in front of their home in Hanamura with Hanzo's arm on Genji's shoulders and Genji's on his. The two were smiling proudly as they held their signature weapons. Genji had a Katana that was stabbed in the ground as he held the end of the handle. Hanzo held his bow with a quiver of arrows slung on his back. The two stood straight up and had smiles on their faces.

Under his mask Genji shed a single tear and continued to look at the picture. "I forgive you brother. You are the last family member I have left, and I want you back." whispered Genji as he exited the room. In the background the picture was standing on Hanzo's night stand. Next to the picture was a feather which was known to symbolize Genji.

Hours later, nightfall had come upon Watchpoint: Gibraltar. The agents and soldiers of Overwatch were now fast asleep in their beds except for three. Lucio, Ana, and McCree who had decided to take another shift since he slept most of the day anyway. McCree lit a cigarette and looked around his area, making sure no one was around. Little did he know he was being spied on from across Gibraltar. On a nearby cliff, Widow had her scope aimed on McCree and did a thorough look at the base. "One target guarding the entrance to the generator room. Shall I take him out?" she asked

"NO! We Told Talon no unnecessary killing until he gets here to witness it first-hand. I'll take him out. Sombra, you're with me." Said Reaper

"Understood."Replied Sombra.

The three were seen on the same cliff as Sombra shot a grappling hook similar to Widowmaker's across the canyon to zip line over to Gibraltar. Reaper then said "Tonight, Overwatch dies." He then turned into his black smoke form and flew down the cliff

 _ **Fade to Black…**_

 **AN: WOW! An intense chapter if I do say so myself. Hope you all enjoyed it. What do you think so far with the drama between Hanzo and Genji? How About Talon's intentions. Let me know in the comments**

 **Til the next chapter. See Ya!**


End file.
